


close your eyes and hear my secret

by thestarlight



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superpowers, Angst, Anxiety, Eventual Relationships, M/M, On the Run, Selectively Mute Character, Torture methods, angst with happy ending, everyone loves felix, nonbinary characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2019-08-09 21:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16457153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarlight/pseuds/thestarlight
Summary: There wasn’t anything wrong with a little bit of faith. Perhaps it was the constant ringing, drowsiness, and pure abyss of his mind that sent him far from grace. Felix learns the hard way there’s no turning back, through thick and thin the world just isn’t what he thought.For once in Felix’s nineteen years of living, the world is quiet and he’s alone.





	close your eyes and hear my secret

**Author's Note:**

> trigger warnings include: torture methods, past torture, bad parenting, alcohol, and anxiety. if any of this is unsettling to you, please read with caution. 
> 
> Disclaimer: This in no way describes or shows what is happening in the real world. This is a work of fiction and shouldn’t be incorporated with real life. As they live in an alternate universe, personalities may vary or be slightly different. Thank you.

currently in the process of revision/rewriting. pls be patient!

**Author's Note:**

> i’m rewriting this??? surprise??? y’all thought i’d leave this in the dust?? nah i’ve been waiting to rewrite and touch it up. thanks for being so patient!


End file.
